The Dominant One
by Louis.please.love.Armand
Summary: When a rouge spell causes Harry and Draco's minds to merge, they find that now life is constant battle for dominance. One that Harry seems to be losing…. HP/DM sexual content, bad language.
1. The Pumpkin Patch

_**I saw the idea for Harry and Draco being mind-linked so I just HAD to copy it. **_

_**So the bond link idea isn't mine, but I've TRIED to be a least a little bit original with it, and I'd like to think that my mind bond that I've created isn't similar, at al. SO yeah.**_

_**Um. The original story with bond link is super fabulous, I recommend you read it.**_

_**DICLAMIER: NONE OF THIS IS MINE, well just some of it...**_

* * *

><p>Harry was wandering along next to Hagrid's pumpkin patch, watching idly as Hagrid sprinkled some bright scarlet coloured powder over the pumkins.<p>

"What are you doing out late Potter? Hiding from your adoring Fans?"

Harry jumped, turning to face the pale blonde boy. "Shove off Malfoy."

"Ohh temper temper, you're the saviour of the world now, it would break a lot peoples heart if they thought Ol' Golden-Boy was a asshole."

"No, _You're_ the asshole!"

"Snappy combacks Potter."

"Fuck off Malfoy, or I'll hex you!"

"Oh, now Potty's getting serious."

"I saved your life you twat, show some gratitude!"

"FUCK YOU POTTER." Harry raised his wands and started firing off curses at Malfoy, who was firing back. Both of them where much too occupied to notice Hagrids attempts to break them apart.

"Oi, dun' do tha' now boys! Or I'll 'ave 'ta cast a 'separation charm on ya!"

Malfoy cast a charm that almost hit Harrys between the eyes, he'd managed to dodge at the last second.

"Boys!" Again Hagrid was ignored.

"Tha's it!"

Hagrid pulled out his giant pink umbrella and aimed it at the two boys, who had somehow ended up scraping on the floor, Malfoy trying to pull Harry's wand out of his hand.

"_Seper_-no 'tha's nor right-_temsum_- no, um _ALICOTAFLINGHIEONNARISCA-_urr_-STEMPUNOK_!" the spell let out a twizzling beam of pink light that wrapped around both boys, who were still fighting on the floor.

The light seemed to swell and grow tunring into every colour except blue.

"Whats-" Malfoy yanked away from Harry suddenly, the multi coloured spell simply followed him, pulling him back to Harry.

"Wha-" The light suddenly turned a bright blue and let out a big bang that soon faded into the sounds of two woman screaming.

"Mr Hagrid! What on earth is going on!" McGonagall was followed by at least half the school who stopped and stared at Harry And Malfoy, who were both past out on the floor with great pink light and blood spewing from their eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

"GOODLORD! Hagrid bring them to the nurse quick! You lot get back to bed." Hagrid lent down and scooped Harry up in his arms, gentley mumering that 'Everything 'il be 'alright'.

Harry mumbled something and reached towards Malfoy, wrapping his hand around Malfoy's wrist. The pink light let out a big bang and seemed to wrap around where Harry's hand was placed over Malfoy's.

"Oh dear…" McGonagall reached out and poked the pink light, which spat and sputtered causing her to remove her hand as if burned. "Hagrid…_What On Earth Happened?"_


	2. What's with You

_**SO! Please bear with me, it gets more original from here**_

_**My first chapter was kind of rushed…. It was more of an introduction The length of my chapter ALWAYS varies a lot.**_

_**Me Again: don't worry, he will put up one hell of a fight, just not at frist…**_

_**Disclaimer: you know the drill**_

* * *

><p>"Well then bloody FIRE HIM!" Malfoy banged his fists on his bed, glaring evilly at McGonagall.<p>

"Fire!…NO!" Harry shook his head, the overwhelm thoughts of firing Hagrid running like an undercurrent through his brain.

McGonagall stared worriedly at Harry, "Mr Potter, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah fine…" the words 'Man up Potter' floated through his mind, somehow at the back of his head, like he was remembering a long ago dream.

"Fine? FINE? We're not bloody fine! We've been zapped by some halfwit's pink umbrella!" Malfoy's words rattled through Harry's head, riding along on the undercurrent, making him realise that though he did love Hagrid, He was NOT fine.

"Let Potter speak for himself, Mr Malfoy!"

"I'm not fine! I've been zapped by Hagrid!" he could feel Hagrid's shocked gaze running through the back of his head and stole himself to turn around, gazing apologetically at Hagrid.

"See! And he bloody likes the oaf! Now fix this, I'm sick of Potter already." Harry nodded, still feeling Malfoy's emotion through the undercurrent in his head.

"I dun' think 'Arry is able 'ta speak for 'imself, Professor. Maybe it'd be best for 'Im if you just tells em how 'ta break the bond?" Hagrid clapped his massive hands on Harry's shoulders, concern evident on his hairy features.

McGonagall sighed, "Actually I thought maybe you would prefer to meet up with friends and research it? It might make this disturbing news a little more comfortable for you two."

_Disturbing News? Well that sounds pleasant. _The undercurrent in Harry's brain threw Malfoy's voice to the front of his head, the sensation was like Malfoy was whispering in his ear but somehow he knew no one else could hear it.

"I don't want to see my friends, just tell us now." _Do you agree Potter? Or is it just me who doesn't want our dirty laundry aired in front of everyone. _Harry blinked, how the hell had Malfoy learnt to talk tough this bond, surely it would be an extremely difficult thing to do?

Harry thought for a moment, about to speak when Malfoy said, _Then again, everyone will know soon enough._

_No harm in delaying that though. _It felt strange trying to send the thought across. Or it _should _feel strange, but it didn't. It was like this was the perfectly natural way to converse with people.

_I don't think we're individual people anymore Potter, I feel as your thoughts and memories are at the back of my brain…_

_Like a long ago dream?_

_Poetic, but yes, exactly like that, how do you feel?_

Harry shut his eyes and emerged himself in his brain, surprised at what he found. _At first it was like you where an undercurrent in my brain, but now… it's like I'm the undercurrent. It's easy to block out your thoughts and stuff, it just feels like something I'd have to get used to. But now it's weird…I'm still me but…_

_If our mind was a room, my stuff would be at the front?_

Harry smirked, _Poetic, but yes._

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter?" McGonagall's eyes flickered worriedly between the two. "Where you two just conversing?"

Malfoy snorted, "Yes, isn't that strange that you know what we were doing? Pretty heft conclusion to jump to…unless you already know about this bond thingy and how it works?" Malfoy's tone was sly and snarky, but Harry could see his was genuinely curious, and in his mind riling McGonagall would give him answers.

"Yes Mr Malfoy, I already know something about this type of bond." McGonagall glared, at no one in particular this time, "It's rare and unheard off, because your minds aren't actually linked."

Harry opened his mouth to object, but some sort of whip lashed across his mind telling him to shut up and listen. Apparently Malfoy could send impulses to Harry too, not just thoughts, though he could clearly tell the difference between what he thought and what Malfoy thought.

"In fact," continued McGonagall ", you could say it was more of a _merging _spell."

"You mean we share a mind?" Harry snorted, choking on something that wasn't there. Malfoy's voice sounded like everything he was felt, namely confused and angry.

"Exactly. You are no longer Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, two separate people. You are now Draco Malfoy _and _Harry Potter, two people sharing one brain."

"Does this mean we'll be thicker?" Studying for to be Auror would be hard enough, even without limited brain space.

"Size of the brain has nothing to do with intelligence Potter, the appearance of the brain hardly effects thought patterns." _Though technically the more wrinkley the brain, the more intelligent._

Harry had to stop himself from gasping. He'd just remembered something Malfoy knew! Where they sharing memories now?

"Exactly. You two will be fine, although you should expect the more dominant personality to be in charge."

"Eh! Wha' do 'ya mean by tha'?" Hagrid clapped Harry on the shoulder again, apparently Hagrid was trying to make up for casting the strange spell on him and Malfoy by arguing for Harry.

"It means the dominant personality, will express the other personality's opinions, mostly talk for them and sometimes make decisions for them."

"Tha's terrible!"

"Not really, they share a brain, so the dominant personality is merely expressing the other personality's feelings for them. The outcome is the same, and the same thought and opinions are expressed, just in a different manor then most people are used to. In fact when I call it the dominant personality, I might be wrong. Having someone express things for you is quite lazy, meaning that it could be the person who doesn't speak much that is dominant. Again not normal for most people"

"Most people?" For once Harry agreed with Draco's tone, though he still wasn't too sure about the sneer.

"Almost everyone." She amended "To my knowledge, you two are the only people for this to happen to, the rest is theory."

_Shit. _This time Harry couldn't tell whose thought that was.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as tiny beetle scurried across the floor. He and Malfoy had been waiting side by side for ten minutes now for Harry's friends to show up and both where quite bored. The fact that both of them had hardly slept last night, made matters slightly worse.<p>

They'd been offered the opportunity to sit away from each other (seeing as Malfoy had already said that he didn't want to lower his friends value by letting them in a shabby excuse for a medical room like this), but it was almost painfully when they were apart. It was confusing and disorientating to have half of your brain somewhere else, McGonagall had assured them that after about two days they would be used to the sensation, but until then they were both grudgingly enjoying each other's company.

"Harry!"

Harry's head snapped up, all of the Weasley family and Hermione, where rushing at him. Followed closely by Seamus, Luna, Dean and Neville.

"Oh Harry! Are you all right dear?" Mrs Weasley pulled Harry in for hug, wrapping her hands around him so tightly he almost couldn't breathe.

"He's fine, and you're suffocating him." Malfoy eyed the Weasleys wearily, who had all turned and where glaring at him.

Harry cleared his throat. "I'm Fine and you where suffocating me, but just a little bit." He smiled apologetically, hoping he hadn't offended Mrs Weasley.

"Oh! Oh of course dear, I'm so sorry." Mrs Weasley patted the side of Harrys head adoringly, "Now, come with us. We'll all go to Hogsmead, have a drink or two, and you can tell about what happened." The rest of the Weasley clan smiled and Luna, Dean and Seamus asked Mrs Weasley if they too were allowed to come.

"Of course dear! Now come on Harry." Harry stood up and began walking away with the rest of the clan, only to realise Malfoy hadn't followed.

He turned and stared worriedly at him. _Come on your coming too._

Malfoy shook his head slowly _I'm not invited Potter._

"Harry, are you okay?"

Harry ignored Hermione and continued talking with Malfoy. _Come on, you have to! _

_Why?_

_Because- _Harry frowned, why indeed?

_Because…. I'm the dominant personality?_

_No, because it concerns you too and you know more about this then me._

_You and your Weasley friends are very childish Potter…_

"Harry!" Ron's voice snapped him out of his Malfoy related trance.

"What sorry?"

"What…What where you just doing?"

"Oh um…" He turned to Malfoy who just raised an eyebrow, "I was talking to Malfoy, I think he should come with us."

_You sound like an eight year old child, you and your friends._

_Fuck off._

"What!" Ron stared stupidly at Harry, his mouth hanging open.

"Of course!" said Hermione, "Ron of course Malfoy should come with us! He's good at Occlumency and Legilimency, he probably knows more than Harry."

_Granger's cottoned on to my extreme intelligence at last._

_You're a twat, you know that?_

"'Mione, that's sly on Harry!"

"Oh it doesn't mean anything, besides stop fishing for excuses." The last part was muttered threateningly at Ron, to say when he was with Hermione that he was under the thumb, would be an understatement at least.

_Maybe Granger should put a leash on her pet Weasel. _

"Ron, listen to Hermione, she's a bright girl." Mrs Weasley beamed at Hermione and turned to leave, not before she cast one last unsure look at Malfoy.

_There you go, now you can come._

_Thanks for dragging me into this Potter. _Malfoy sat up gracefully from his chair, after the war he had stopped swaggering and now seemed to prowl.

_It would have been uncomfortable for you too…_ He almost winced at how whiney his voice sounded. Good god why was he so opposed to going alone?

"So Mr Malfoy," Ron's dad smiled anxiously at Malfoy, "I heard you spent a few weeks in the Muggle world. Tell me, where did you stay?"

Malfoy sneered but refrained from saying anything rude, "Hotel."

"Oh! and what is a ho-tel?"

_What a muggle lover._

Malfoy sneered again, then let out a sigh as Mr Weasley continued to stare expectantly. "Well basically it's like a big manor house, where you rent out one unusually large room that has been fitted to look like a miniature house. And then they have breakfast facilities and pools and all sorts of muggle activities on offer."

"Fascinating, just fascinating. Now explain to me about this 'p-oo-l' thing?" Mr Weasley pulled out a small notepad and began scribbling down what seemed to be every other word Malfoy spoke.

_Look what you've gotten me into Potter._

* * *

><p>"So," Mrs Weasley had waited until everyone was safely sat down at their table in The Three Broom Sticks before she began questioning Harry. "How are you both feeling?"<p>

Harry tuned to Malfoy, who smiled. "We're both fine."

_We're not fine…_

_Would you like me to tell the Weasel clan that?_

_No…_

_Then shut the fuck up Potter._

"Has Headmistress McGonagall explained anything to you two?"

Harry nodded, but Malfoy spoke "Yes, she said that the spell was some sort of merging spell, meaning that me and Harry now sort of…share a brain."

Everyone gasped and Luna murmured something to Dean about Flubberwiggles and how they each had at least three brains.

"So... what does that mean?" Ginny was staring at Harry with loving concern.

Harry smiled, a warm swirling feeling growing in his stomach _Ginny…_

_Ugh, your pathetic…_

"That I know what Potter's thinking, what he's feeling, where he is and some of his memories."

Ginny flushed, "His…memories?"

_Ohh, getting horny with the Weasel, are we Potter?_

_At least i'm getting Horny._

_Oh I am. I just dont tie myself down to one person._

"Yes, for example if I was doing potions and couldn't remember the answer to a question but Potter could, then I too would have the memory that would lead me to know the answer."

_Not that it's likely, without your special book, you're pretty shit._

_How do you know about-!_

Ginny relaxed a little, "Oh…that's ok then."

Draco sneered, "Yes quite, I'm glad you think it's all 'Ok'."

"Well, what do _you_ think about the bond then Malfoy?"

"That it's a pain, _Weasley_" Malfoy's emphasis on the word said he still thought of the Weasley as lower class citizens.

_Damn right they are._

_Fuck off Malfoy._

"Harry?" Harry turned to look at Luna, who was gazing dreamily at him.

"What do you think of the bond?"

Harry blinked, "That it's a pain, Luna."

_Copy cat._

_Now who's childish Malfoy?_

Luna smiled, "Oh, okay then. I'll just ask Malfoy next time." Harry nodded at Luna, leaning back in his chair slightly.

"Harry dear?" Mrs Weasley face was turning pink with concern, just like everyone else's. Well almost everyone, Seamus and Dean where laughing.

"You do realise dear, that you just agreed for Malfoy to speak for you?"

Harry flushed, "Oh…" Malfoy snorted.

"He didn't mean too, we're both pretty exhausted. Hard to sleep you know."

"Really, why?" Hermione leaned forward eagerly, looking at Malfoy as if he were a book she hadn't read.

"Trying to get two minds to switch off at the same time is very hard, if Potter falls asleep before my minds ready, it feels like I'm being dragged into sleep. So naturally my mind fights back, causing panic for both of us."

"And," Harry added picking up from Malfoy's mind what he was going to say next, "If he falls asleep and I'm doing something so I can't be pulled in, I feel all drowsy and strange."

"So when will you be able to sleep?"

Harry shrugged, "We're learning."

_Let's hope this is the one subject you learn quickly in Potter._

_If you say one more god damn thing, I swear to god I'll-_

_You'll what?_

Harry continued to stare glumly across the pub, allowing Malfoy to answer all the question. He could sense how tiring it was for Malfoy to answer everything and he felt glad.

Yes, the war was over. And yes, they were meant to be building bridges through houses and all that shit. But Malfoy was a twat.

_And, _he thought glumly _He's my twat._

_What's that Pot-_

_Just fuck off for once Malfoy._

* * *

><p><em>Harry felt his back pressed against the cool hard stone wall.<em>

"_Ginny…" Harry let out a sigh and continued to run his fingers through the thick ginger hair, breathing the smell of Ginny's cheap and cheerful perfume._

"_Harry…" Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, her chapped lips moving passionately against his._

"_Mmm…" he wrapped his one arm more tightly around her waist, allowing the over hand to run down her muscled back._

_Harry felt Ginny's hair thinning beneath his hands, turning soft and silky. Her cheap and cheerful perfume turned into a high class cologne, faint and tempting._

_Her lips became thinner and soft, moving more harshly against his, making his hand move quicker over the muscled planes of her chest._

_Arms where no longer wrapped around his neck, instead they were traveling hungrily over his shoulder blades._

_His cock throbbed painfully as his legs tangled with strong masculine ones, and he felt strong hard hips rub against his own._

"_Jesus Malfoy…" Harry felt Malfoy smirk against his lips, his hips moving quicker and closer._

"_Man-up Potter, I know you like it rough…"The hands that had been caressing his back where now running lightly down to his belt buckle._

_He let out a audible gasp as one pale hand slid inside his boxers... _

_..._

"SHIT!" Harry flung himself up-right in bed, his breathing ragged and uneven.

"What's with you Potter." The sound of Malfoy's cold hard voice made the dream seem more real, and made the pulsing between his legs quicken.

"Oh god…" He shut his eyes, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head.

"What?"

"I-I," Harry swallowed "I think I'm going to be sick." He lunged out of his bed, hitting his leg on one of the beds as he rushed to the toilets where he proceeded to throw up violently.

"What's with You?"


	3. Do You Like Boys?

_**Okay the chapter after this is an 'inappropriate for a classroom' scene, if you get my drift…**_

_**Most of this content is based on the film, I've only read the last two books and the chamber of secrets **_

_**Again this is just astablishing my characters, and its really a bit silly :P but it sets the ground for the story so I think its needed.**_

_**ANYWAY: Let us begin,**_

_**DISCLAMIER: Vita bella **_

* * *

><p><em>In Napoli where love is king…<em>

_When boy meets girl,_

_Here's what they say…_

"Malfoy, while it's _great_ that we've been allowed some of our stuff, do you have to play those damn songs?"

Malfoy smirked, "You should like it Potter, it's Muggle music."

"What? _You_ listen to_ muggle music?_"

Malfoy sneered, "Don't be so shocked." Harry sighed and went back to groping through the boxes of his stuff.

They'd been in the hospital for about seven days and where learning to live with the bond. They'd mastered sleeping, talking, sending images (Malfoy had at one point sent Harry a mental image of McGonagall naked, to which Harry had replied with an image of Malfoy and McGonagall naked _together_) and Harry had watched Malfoy search relentlessly for a book with a solution. After three days of research, Malfoy had deemed it useless and now resigned himself to playing with his stuff. Deeply irritating Harry in the process.

"When was this song made anyway?"

Malfoy shrugged, "About 1950 or something, I'm not sure."

"1950? You're kidding me! No wonder I haven't bloody heard it!"

Malfoy glared, "Then," he flicked the miniature CD player towards Harry, "Change the song."

After glaring back Harry pressed the next button.

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
>With tangerine trees and marmalade skies.<em>

Harry frowned, this song sounded weird, he pressed the next button again. Was Malfoy's taste in music as fucked up as him?

_Hi, my name is_

_Hi my name is,_

_Hi, my names,_

_Slim shady._

"Rap music? Really Malfoy?" Malfoy shrugged, still uncaring.

Harry pressed next.

_A ___wouldn't it be nice to get on with me neighbours__

_But they make it very clear_

_They've got no room for ravers_

"More old music?"

"Yup, this one's the sixties I think…"

"The sixties?"

"Good music back then, if they didn't dress so badly I'd wish I'd been there."

"You're so gay."

"I have that song too, it's the one next."

"You're fucking kidding me."

Harry pressed the skip button twice, he had no interest in songs about being gay, not after his fucked up dream.

_Hello again, Friend of a friend_

_I knew you when,_

"I like this one…"

Malfoy smirked, "Yeah, it's good, The Metric: Black Sheep, though this is The Clash At Demonhead version"

Harry couldn't even pretend he knew what Malfoy was talking about. "Huh." Harry nodded his hand to the bass line, he'd never liked music much, he'd always had other things to do.

"Did you know Ginny doesn't listen to Muggle music? Harry thought maybe Malfoy would laugh with him over Ginny's taste in music.

"Did you know Ginny's a ginger whore?" Apparently not.

"I was trying to start a conversation Malfoy." Harry frowned, Malfoy only seemed to be able to talk nicely when the mood took him, otherwise he was just a cock.

"You want a conversation, well then, had any more dreams that have made you violently sick lately?"

_Our common goal,_

_Was waiting for,_

_The world to end!_

"It was more of a nightmare."

"That made you sick?"

Harry shudder, "It was really…gross."

Malfoy snorted, "Very mature, I almost expected you to say it was 'Icky'."

"Fuck off."

_Now that the truth is just a rule,_

_That you can bend!_

"It's a little pathetic that a dream made you sick, don't you think?"

"Seriously now, Fuck off."

_You crack the whip_

_Shape-shift and trick_

_The past again!_

"What was it about anyway?"

"Uhh…"

_Send you my Love on the wire,_

_Lift you up every time,_

Malfoy's long fingers reached out and hit the stop button.

"Seriously now, tell me Potter."

"Uhh... well it was... just something to do with and Ginny, ok?"

Malfoy threw his head back and laughed, "A dream about your _girlfriend _made you _sick!" _Malfoy laughed even harder, clutching his stomach in amusement.

"Hey! Look it wasn't like that! We were making out…"

Malfoy laughed even harder, tears streaming from his eyes while he was choking on his own breathe.

"Oh god…"

Ha banged his fist on his bead, now laughing too hard to even make sound.

"It's not like that!"

Malfoy was completely hunched over, gripping his sides like it was painful.

"IT'S NOT EVEN THAT FUNNY"

"No…its…just so…wonderfully weird."

"I hate you." Harry folded his arms over his chest and glared at the ceiling, 'Only one more day in this room with him' running through his head like a mantra.

_IT just wasn't funny at all._

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron walked past the fat Lady into the common room at about half past twelve, only to find half of Gryffindor waiting for them.<p>

"Alright Harry? Must be shit having Malfoy in your head!" Seamus grinned at Harry, who shifted nervously.

"Uhh, yeah." Harry glanced nervously at Ron, the reason they'd come back so late was too avoid everyone.

"So can you guys like here each other's thought and stuff."

Lavender and her bitch clan all looked at Harry, shamelessly intrigued.

"Um yeah."

Lavender sighed while some of her group rolled their eyes, clearly they would need more information in order to gossip properly. "How many of his thoughts can you hear?"

"Uhh pretty much everything…we kinda…share a brain now…"

Everyone gasped and almost everyone winced in pity. Clearly it was well known to everyone how much of a pain that would be.

"Anyway," Ron clapped his hands, "Me and Harry will be going now…"

Seamus and Dean grinned at each other, then they each pulled out a large bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"Care to see if Malfoy gets drunk along with you Harry?" Seamus grinned eagerly and other Gryffindors began pulling out their contraband, eager to start a party.

"Well…just one ok guys?" Harry glanced nervously at Ron, who nodded solemnly.

* * *

><p>"…And then he takes out the thing, right, presses play and it's some song from the 1950s!" Harry hiccupped, flaring his glass around as he told his story.<p>

All the Gryffindor common laughed, Neville leaned closer and slurred to Harry, "Remember that time, it what was it, third year? When Malfoy and his gang mad fun of you in Hagrid's lesson about the Dementors , and he did that thingy...you know… that's its Ron!"

Ron leaned back in his chair and wiggled his fingers at Harry, going 'Ohh' in a mock ghostly voice.

Harry laughed "Oh yeah, with the hoods! And remember when buckbeak got him, and he was all 'I'm dying I'm Dying' no, no, it was 'It's killed Me, It's killed Me!" Harry thrashed around in his chair clutching his arm dramatically.

The whole room laughed again, even those who Harry was sure weren't actually there.

_Pathetic Potter…_

Harry hiccupped, "OH!"

_Are…are you...drunk too?_

"What is it Harry?"

"It's Malfoy, SHH!" Harry put his finger to his lips and slouched forwards on the table, scrunching his face up as he thought.

Every leaned closer to him, Ron actually pressed his ear against Harrys temple.

_No, I'm not drunk. Though I know you are, I can feel you're all sluggish through the bond, it's quite distracting._

Harry giggled, Malfoy was funny.

_Oh and Potter, tell Weasley he's a cock sucking dick head._

"Malfoy says hi!" Harry beamed at Ron, who gaped drunkenly.

"Really?"

"No, he said you're a cock sucking dick head."

Every chortled, clapping Ron on the back if they were close enough.

"That's mean...Tell him that."

"Will do!" Harry smiled brightly.

_Ron says your mean…_

_I know I was listening._

_HOW!  
><em>

_Secrets Potter, secrets. Maybe if you weren't getting shit faced you'd know by now._

_Cock head ._Harry smiled happily.

_Very unique, now if you don't mind I'm going to take out some of my frustration on Pansy. She just jumps at the chance to spread her legs, epically for someone as beautiful as me._

"OH MY GOD! He's about to fuck Pansy!"

Ron gaped, "Nuh Uh!"

"Uh huh! He just told me! And he's better and the bond then I am!"

There was a collective groan of 'Aww' from the room and Ron hugged him sloppily.

"It's probably because he's just better then you in general."

"Thanks Ron."

* * *

><p>Harry lay down on his bed, his head swimming with happy feelings.<p>

_Malfoy?_

Harry leaned back to fluff one of his pillows and somehow ended up rolling around on the floor.

_Yes Potter?_

Harry tried to get up, but only ended up rolling forward under his bed. He felt something sticky on his leg and shuffled around to pick it up.

_Ohh, chocolate frog!_

_That's disgusting Potter._

Harry burped happily and tried chewing on the frogs leg, it was hard and stale, and covered with fluff.

He threw the Frog away, heard it rolling on the floor then Ron's voice going, "Chocolate Frog, mine!"

_How repulsive., What did you want anyway Potter?_

Harry hiccupped again, crawling slowly out from under his bed.

_Can I call you Draco?_

_No._

_Then what can I call you?_

_Master._

Harry giggled, Malfoy was really funny.

_If I tell you about my dream, can I call you Draco?_

…_Perhaps… _

"Harry, how would you get fluff off a chocolate frog?"

Harry paused thoughtfully, "Lick it off?"

"Good idea Harry!" Harry heard Ron's uneven footsteps thump towards his bed.

_You and your friends disgust me._

_I really couldn't give a fuck._

Harry was finally out from under the bed, he groped helplessly and tried to pull himself onto the soft mattress.

_So about this dream thing…_

_Yes Draco._

_Don't call me that._

_If I tell you my Dream I can though._

Harry could almost hear Malfoy sigh, _Yes, If you told me your dream I might be so inclined to let you have the honour of using my first name…_

_You're a nosy stuck up bitch, you know that?_

_Fuck off, Potter._

Harry grunted as he lumbered onto his bed, the noise muffled by his pillow.

_Are you still shagging Pansy?_

_While I'm flattered at your assessment of my skills, it has been about five hours since we last talked, so no, I've finished shagging Pansy._

_Nuh Uh!_

Malfoy didn't respond, so Harry continued to lie face down on his bed, drooling slightly on his pillow.

_Night Night, Draco._

_Fuck off Potter._

He smiled peacefully and relaxed his muscles, giggling slightly at the sounds of Ron chomping on the Chocolate Frog.

* * *

><p>"Ughhh…" Harry headache was excruciating, and his stomach felt as if he'd been on a long and harsh sea voyage. His chin was covered in drool and his felt they were filled with grit.<p>

"Unnnnnnnnnnnnggg." His tongue felt extremely thick and heavy and his mind was slow, every thought seemed to be an effort.

"Got…to...get…up...Harry…" Ron's voice sounded like exactly like Harry felt.

"Yeah…" Harry swung his legs out of bed, feeling stupidly sluggish and wishing that he hadn't even looked at the fire whiskey last night.

_Regrets Potter? _Malfoy's cool voice flooded in Harrys head, bringing the sensation of Malfoy's cool morning clarity into his mind.

God but Malfoy was a good morning person.

_I never want to drink again…_

He felt Malfoy laugh over the bond, it made Harry feel warm and happy. He felt his mind latch on to the feeling, riding it out with Malfoy.

_Feeling Clingy, Potter?_

_No, I feel like shit._

Malfoy snorted through bond, again Harry latched on to the sensation.

_I can feel your calm, you know._

_I know, I'm also aware you're leeching off it without my permission._

…_Would you give me you permission?_

Harry thought absently it must be a strange sight to the others, him sitting on his bed, wrapped up in a non-verbal conversation.

_I might… _

Harry sighed in relief.

_if…._

_If?_

_Just make sure the seat next to you in charms is empty, ok?_

Harry grinned, Malfoy was in one of his surprisingly nice moods. _Can do._

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting quietly behind his desk, waiting patiently for Malfoy.<p>

Two minutes before the class started, and just before Harry was about to give up, Malfoy came prowling in, an annoyed Pansy following loosely behind him.

Malfoy swooped airily past his normal followers and sat gracefully in the seat besides Harry, who smiled with appreciation.

Malfoy nodded curtly and pulled out a book, his attention dithering between the book and Professor Flitwick.

_People are staring at us…_

_Of course they are Potter, we were arch enemies for two years and now we're sharing a brain and sitting next to each other. If I where them I'd stare too._

_I know I was just saying…._

_Shut up Potter._

Malfoy turned to the assigned page and sighed briefly as Harry continued to stare at him.

_Page 340, paragraph 9, section 5, Potter._

Harry pulled out his book staring blankly at the page, he could feel a mild buzzing in his head from the hangover, but otherwise it was just Malfoy's cool, yet slightly sinister, calm.

_So…_

Malfoy continued to ignore Harry, pulling out some parchment and writing lazily.

"What Potter?" Malfoy mumbled quietly, Harry noticed how Lavender had been watching them intently and was now whispering animatedly to her partner.

"Just um… what are we doing."

"Work."

"I know that. But what work?"

"Charms work."

"I'm going to kill you. What type of charms work, e.g. what spell, are we doing?"

"Expert Levitation and advanced charm theory."

"It's like pulling teeth talking to you.

Malfoy grinned, "I do try."

Harry sighed and read briefly through his textbook, it was all simple stuff, looked like lots of homework but it could have been worse.

"So….your dream?"

Harry stiffened, "Yeah…"

"Going to tell me about that?"

"Urr…" Harry glanced nervously over at Ron, who had his head down on the desk looking slightly dead.

Under the table Malfoy's leg brushed against Harrys under the table. Harry shifted slightly on his chair, somehow not decide whether to move away or move closer.

"Malfoy, do you like Boys?"


	4. The Mirror

Malfoy took out his quill and began writing, his pale hand moving elegantly over the paper.

"Err…" Harry glanced around the class room, no one seemed to have heard what he said, including Malfoy. Had he even said it?

"So um Malfoy-"

"I'm going to cut you off there Potter." Malfoy continued quietly writing, "You see, I assumed that you hadn't meant to ask me such a question in such a place, there-for I ignored you." Malfoy rolled out more parchment. "It seems Potter as if you were indeed raised in a barn, so I'm not going to answer your question until you can ask it like a civilised person."

"Uhhh…" Malfoy's leg was now pressed gently against his, the heat slowly spreading up Harry's own thigh.

Malfoy smiled slyly, his hair falling lightly across his forehead.

Harry gulped as the urge to grab Malfoy over took him, though what he'd do once he'd grabbed him, he wasn't sure.

Malfoy continued writing, his right hand which he had been leaning on, was now discreetly under the table.

Just as Harry was about to give up on the conversation Malfoy's cool, pale hand slid slowly down his thigh and cupped his knee.

"So, um, Malfoy…your sexual preferences…?"

Malfoy snorted, "Aren't they obvious, Potter?"

Harry gulped, Malfoy's hand was slowly moving back up his leg, stroking him temptingly.

"You, uh, You mind stopping that?" Harrys voice was high then usual and broke halfway through his sentence.

"Stop what?"

Malfoy's hand slid higher, caressing his hip, until his hand slid slightly lower and lightly cupped his-

"Ah!" Harry let out a surprised yelp and turned to look at Malfoy, who was still studying his book, the picture of innocence.

No one seemed to have notice Harry's outburst, and Malfoy's thumb was now moving in slow circles…

"Malfoy!" Harry leaned forward and grabbed Malfoy's arm, forcing him to stop writing, "Stop it now!" his dangerous whisper only made Malfoy smile.

Suddenly Malfoy's hand was gone, "Mr Potter, are you and Mr Malfoy, er, ok?" Professer Flitwick eyed Harry and Malfoy nervously, Harry realised his hand was wrapped around Malfoy's wrist and they were both leaning very close to each other.

"Um-"

"We're fine Professor." Malfoy said smoothly, while Harry blushed at how the whole class was now staring intently at them.

Harry slowly moved his hand away, shame still etched on his face. He knew the professor had no idea what Malfoy had been doing previously, but he still felt guilty.

_Almost got caught there, Potter…_

Harry gulped

_It was very exciting, we should do it again sometime. _Malfoy's voice was slightly absent, almost like Luna's distant tones.

_You're fucking kidding me! Since when did you want me?_

_I don't want you per say, I just want. I tasted Pansy last night and now I think I'll have some fun with you. Simple._

_I'm not a sex toy!_

_No one mentioned sex, Potter._

Malfoy's amused chuckle leapt through the bond, Harrys was almost tempted to laugh at his own 'stupidity'.

_Ugh…_

_Am I that bad, Potter?_

_Yes. _Harry stared intently around the room, Ron was still doing an impression of road kill and Hermione seemed to have written almost as much as Malfoy.

_Hey that's one thing! I never knew you were good at school!_

Malfoy scratched his nose, _I'm just good in general Potter…_

Harry winced, hoping it wasn't just him taking that as an innuendo.

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry had snuck into the boys bathroom after class, both looking slightly frazzled and nauseous.<p>

"Who'd you sit by in class Harry, I wasn't looking." Ron ran his head under the tap, snorting as water went up his nose.

"Hmm? Oh I sat by Malfoy."

"You two are getting close."

"No… I can just like steal some of his calm through the bond." Now that Harry was away from Malfoy he felt like crap. He was almost willing to endure Malfoy's strange behaviour in order to cure his hangover.

Harry stared into the mirror and examined his puffy face and dry lips, god knows why Malfoy was after him.

Just over his shoulder he saw someone wearing a long black cloak emerging from one of the cubicles.

The figure ghosted closer until it was almost directly behind Harry,

"Hey-" before Harry could turn, the figure pulled down it hood revealing slit red eyes and a pale snake like face.

"_Did you really think death could defeat me boy?"_ Harry recognised the Parseltongue almost instantly, no one had dear speak it in years.

"Harry did you just speak Parseltongue?" Ron voice was drowned out as Voldemort's eyes locked with Harry's.

Harry opened his mouth but no noise came out, instead a slow leak of blood trickled out.

In the mirror he could see blood flowing into Voldemort's own mouth, along with terrible sight of his eyes bleeding slowly. The blood was not running from his eyes instead it was trapped in his eyes, like an invisible glass wall held it in. Blood was flowing from his ears and nose, disappearing into Voldemort's mouth before in could drip down his face.

In the mirror Voldemort laughed, reaching up a hand to run it smoothly over his balding head. Harry raised his own hand and saw his veins where swollen, almost as if to burst.

"Potter!" In the mirror Harry saw Malfoy run at him, followed closely by other Gryffindors, who broke off screaming.

Malfoy grabbed Harry and spun him, pulling him into his arms and moving them away from the mirror.

"D-d-did you… Did you see…did you see it too?" Harry buried his face in Malfoy's shoulder.

_Yes. _Harry hadn't even realised he was speaking through the bond.

_You know what this mean? _Malfoy's voice was grim and determined, Harry remembered he and the dark lord weren't exactly on speaking terms when the war had ended.

_I can't deal with this now! _He couldn't deal with it all over again, while sharing his mind with someone, it had been hard enough the first time.

_Then don't. _Harry nodded his head then buried it in Malfoy's shoulders, his head swam and suddenly he was no longer Harry. In fact he was holding an unconscious Harry in his arms, letting him bleed all over his roes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Updates everyon weekends, sometimes weekedays but i'm very busy so i can only promise weekends<strong>_


	5. This Is Not A Chapter

_**Alas Good Readers, You Will Have To Wait A Lllllooooooooooooooooooong Time For My Next Update Because I Am Afraid I Just Left Hospital A Week Ago, **_

_**I Started Writing A Diary Of A Wimpy Kid Story While I Waited For Inspiration For This Story But Then Things Happened….. And I'm Sorry to Say That This Story Will Be Post Boned for A Couple of Months Now **_

_**I Will Try To Push Out Some HP/DM One Shots Just To Sustain You, I Already Have One Called Behind Blue Eyes, Maybe You Could Read That While My Muse Dances Away.**_

_**But In The Meantime My Diary Of A Wimpy Kid Story Is The Only One I Can Guarantee Updates On And It Will Take Time, Most Of The Skin Of My Right Arm Is Missing So I Have Some Hindrance.**_

_**SO Sorry guys **_

_**WolfEyedAlice XoXo**_


	6. Nope Sorry

WILL NOT BE UPDATING ANY OF THESE ANY TIME SOON.

FANFICTION JUST ISN'T MY THING RIGHT NOW.

I HAVE A FICTION PRESS (LINK IN PROFILE) PLEASE READ.

.com/~wolfeyedalice

THE ONLY STORY I CAN GARRENTE UPDATES IS:

.net/s/7205668/1/Loved_By_Ghosts_and_killers

I WILL BE DOING ALL THE STORY ON MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT (GARENTUED) AND I MIGHT UP DATE THE FEW STORYS I HAVE LEFT ON HERE J

SO SORRY I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON, I KNOW YOU HATE ME AND MY STORYS SUCK L


End file.
